Toys and a Wish
by Raven06
Summary: It all started out as a wish...little did I know that it would turn into something much much more.
1. The Wish

Toys and a Wish

**Toys and a Wish I**

It had been another long day of classes and I was exhausted. Fall semester was almost over and my professors were _really _starting to lay on the work. _I'm never taking eighteen credits again, _I vowed as I walked down the hall to my room.

My room was my sanctuary. Sure it was small, but I managed. The pale blue walls gave off a very calming vibe and the scent of the vanilla incense I had burned the previous day still lingered in the air instantly relaxing me. The most wonderful thing about my room? In my room I could do whatever I wanted. I could be my little fan-girly self and no one could stop me.

Sighing I flopped my backpack down on my twin sized bed, took off my shoes and socks and hung my Transformer jacket up in my closet, leaving me in my worn in jeans and a black Power Rangers t-shirt. Sure I was nineteen but who said I had to dress like one? Running my hands through my boy-cut red hair I stretched, my back cracking in several places. I then sat down at my desk to check my e-mail and do some homework.

I hadn't been on my laptop more then ten minutes when my mom came into my room and started to yell at me because of the D in my math class. I was trying my best in that class, I really was, but it just never seemed to be good enough.

After a good fifteen minutes of yelling she stomped out of my room, slamming the door as she went. The stinging of tears came to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Grabbing my five Transformer models from their places on my shelf and held them close to my chest and curled up on my bed. I didn't care if the sharp plastic pieces were pressing into my skin and leaving marks, I just needed to hug something, and they were always there and never judged me.

Sniffling, I clung to the five Transformers like a lifeline and wished. I wished for someone that would hold me and comfort me when everything seemed to be falling apart. _I've never asked for much, _I whispered in my mind. _I just want a friend._ Then I fell into darkness.


	2. OMFG!

Toys and a Wish II

**Toys and a Wish II**

I don't know how long I was asleep. I just remember waking up in something that was _not_ my bed. The bed was too small and, last time I checked, I didn't have white sheets. On top of all of that, my room was most _definitely_ not the inside of a Semi truck. Half of me wanted to sit up and look around and the other half wanted to roll over, fall back asleep and wake up back in my room.

I didn't get a choice in the matter because my ears were assaulted by the sound of shifting metal and clicking and whirring gears. _Holy crap! _I thought as I sat bolt upright, my heart pounding in my ears. There was a brief silence, and then a _very_ familiar voice spoke.

"We should be fine here. We're at least three breems from the next city," a gravelly voice said. _Oh my fucking GOD! No way, there's NO WAY this is possible! _There was silence outside the Semi's cab and I hoped that they didn't know I was awake.

"It's alright Sarah," the familiar deep voice of Optimus Prime said from around me. _Holy crap they know my name! _I thought as adrenalin started to pump through my veins.

"I need you to get out for a moment," the Semi said calmly. This caused me to panic. The response he got was me shaking my head fervently, I didn't care if he could see me or not. Optimus sighed. Apparently he did see my headshake.

"Sarah, it's just Ironhide and Ratchet. I thought you liked Ironhide," the Autobot leader said softly, the slightest hint of a smile in his tone. I bit my lower lip when he said that. Yes I did like Ironhide, but I was a _bit _overwhelmed at the moment and all I really wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep.

After a moment of internal conflict I nodded and made my way to the front of the truck. The driver's side door swung open soundlessly and I shivered at the cold winter air outside the flame decorated truck's cab.

Stepping out on the cold grass the first thing I saw was a pair of giant black feet about twenty feet from where I was standing. Leaning back my eyes focused on the hulking Autobot that was Ironhide. The weapons specialist looked down at me and I suddenly felt extremely small. Looking down at the ground I suddenly found my bare feet very interesting.

There was the sound of folding metal again as, not the Semi, but the Search and Rescue Hummer that had been beside me the whole time transformed. Not expecting this, I gasped slightly and stepped away from the transforming car. I watched, mesmerized, as hundreds of parts shifted into the medical officer Ratchet. Before I could say anything a sudden breeze blew by, chilling me to the very bone. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to stay warm.

At this point I was sure that Ratchet was running all sorts of scans on me but I was too cold to care. On top of that my mind was working overtime trying to figure out how the _hell_ all of this was happening.

Suddenly I felt myself being hoisted into the air. I let out a yell of protest but stopped when I realized that it was Optimus. Placing me in his hand I was glad to find that it was surprisingly warm.

I looked up at Optimus's face and felt slightly light headed. The red and blue mech asked me something but for some odd reason everything sounded as if I was under water. Something heavy and warm was draped over my shoulders and the weight caused me to collapse in Optimus's hand.

"Her system had been overloaded and is going into automatic shutdown," I heard the yellow medic say. As my vision started to fade around the edges I managed to make out the silhouette of Ironhide beside me. I then heard Ratchet say something about me staying with him.

"'Hide," I said softly. Judging by the silence that followed, I figured that they were surprised that I spoke, so was I. Then there was only darkness.

The next time I woke I found myself in another car. Sitting myself up, I realized that I was in Ironhide. The Topkick sensed that I was awake and decided to speak.

"You gave Optimus quite a scare going off line like that," he sad in a low voice. I jumped slightly when I heard his deep voice through the speakers around me.

"Sorry," I said softly as I looked down at my hands. This caused the cab to vibrate slightly with a low laugh. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed as I suddenly sat straight up. This surprised the weapons specialist and caused him to jerk in surprise.

"What about him?"

"In the movie he was killed by Megatron and-" my voice stated to rise in panic.

"Calm down," Ironhide said. "Jazz's fine, he's right beside Optimus." Looking out the window I saw the silver mech talking to Optimus a few feet away. Sighing in relief I leaned back in my seat and wrapped the blanket around me to keep warm.

"Ratchet wants to see you," the weapons specialist said after a short silence. I groaned in protest.

"Why?" I whined as I covered my head with the heavy blanket. A soft laugh was heard from beside me as the blanket was pealed away from my face. I looked up and was surprised to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking down at me, framed by a head of black hair. My heart rate must have spiked considerably because I heard Ratchet's voice a few feet away.

"I told you to tell me when she woke up," the medic said as he walked over to the two of us. My entire body started to shake and I clung to the blanket around me. Sensing my distress Ratchet kneeled beside the black Topkick and looked at me.

"I just want to make sure that you are unharmed," he said softly. I hesitated but a nudge from the black haired hologram behind me pushed me out of the truck. Gasping in surprise, I staggered slightly as I fought to regain my balance. Once I did, I glared at the Topkick angrily from over my shoulder.

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath as I drew the blanket around me tighter to stay warm. This elicited a small laugh from the medic beside me. Ratchet then reached out to me, but I drew away from his hand.

"You seem to trust trigger happy Ironhide over me," the yellow Autobot said flatly. I winced slightly when he said that and hung my head in defeat. It was true. I _did _trust Ironhide. I felt this way because I felt that I understood his personality more because I had explored it in my writing. Ratchet, on the other hand, I hadn't had the chance to work with.

"Is it because you've written about him?" He questioned. I snapped my head up when he said that. _How does he know about my stories!? _I thought frantically.

"I hacked into your computer and skimmed through your files," he replied as if reading my thoughts. That was when my fear became rage.

"You hacked into my computer?! Do you have any ides how personal those are?!" I shouted, dropping the warm blanket to gesture angrily with my hands. "I put my heart and soul into those stories! And you just went behind my back and…and read them?!"

"Sarah, I-" That was all the medic was able to get out as he reached for me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I backed away from him. Tears leaking from my blue-grey eyes, I turned and ran.

I didn't have to go far until I was scooped up by a pair of hands. Instinctively, I fought to get out of the hold. Needless to say, this got me nowhere. Shaking with silent sobs I gave up and let the warm hand hold me.

"Sarah," the deep voice of Optimus said. I didn't respond. The red and blue mech sighed and said something to one of the others in Cybertronian. I was then handed to someone else. I instantly recognized the hands as belonging to Jazz. Jazz was like a big brother to me, protective and comforting. Sniffling, I clung to one of his digits and let a few stray tears fall from my eyes.

I felt Jazz move a few paces then he sat down and leaned against a tree. Looking up at him I found that he was smiling down at me and pulled a blanket out of his subspace.

"Thanks," I said softly as I took the blanket and wrapped myself in it.

"Anytime," the silver mech said as he held me closer to him. Sniffling I curled up in the silver mech's warm hand and dozed off.


	3. Cheese Fries

Toys and a Wish III

**Toys and a Wish III**

I woke to the sound of an engine purring under me. Forcing my blue-grey eyes to unclose themselves I found that I was back inside Optimus. Sitting myself up, I moved my right shoulder but instantly regretted it because it popped loudly.

"Ow," I muttered to myself as I clutched the joint.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Optimus asked, concern was apparent in his voice.

"I'm fine," I said automatically as I flexed my fingers. There was a pause between the two of us and I wondered vaguely where we were going.

"Forgive my ignorance, but I do not understand why you were so distraught about Ratchet reading the files on your computer," the leader of the Autobots said. He said that and I sighed and rested my head in hands.

"They were very well written in my opinion," he said.

"You read them too?!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide in horror.

"Ratchet informed me that you had files concerning us, so I had him forward them to me," the red and blue Semi explained.

"It's called privacy," I moaned as I buried my face in the pillow that I had been sleeping with.

"I apologize, Sarah," the flaming Semi said sincerely. I sighed and ran my hands through my short red hair.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered as I stretched again, this elicited another pop from my shoulder.

"You should have your shoulder examined," Optimus said as he continued to drive. This caused me to smirk slightly.

"Yah I know. Mom's been saying that for years," I said laughing softly. My mind then wandered back to what my mom had said before all of this happened. Sighing I leaned against the wall and hugged the overstuffed pillow to my chest.

"She should not have said those things to you," the low voice of Optimus said gently. I simply nodded in reply and cast my blue-grey eyes to the floor.

A weighty silence descended between the two of us and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. As much as I loved Optimus, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward sitting _inside _him.

"Um, Optimus?" I asked softly.

"Yes little one?" He replied in a calm tone.

"C-Can I sit upfront?" I asked this and I felt the interior vibrate slightly in laughter.

"Yes you may," was Optimus's smooth reply. Moving up to the front of the Semi's cab I looked out the window and found that we were surrounded by desert.

"Where are we?" I asked in confused tone as sat down in the passenger's seat.

"We are almost out of the state of Texas," the leader of the Autobots answered as he buckled me in.

"Texas?! Shit," I muttered the last word as I looked out the window.

"Once we cross the border into New Mexico we will be spending the night at a truck stop so all of us can get a proper recharge," he explained. I nodded in understanding but couldn't help but feel a bit antsy. I had never been one for long car rides. _Damn I wish I had my iPod, _I thought. Sighing I leaned back in the seat and stared out the window, counting each cactus I saw, trying to pass the time. I don't remember falling asleep.

The next thing I knew it was dark outside and all five of the Autobots were in stasis. Sighing, I sat myself up and looked around the truck stop. It was pretty empty and the small restaurant on the far side of the lot looked dead, despite the fact that all the indoor and outdoor lights were on.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my stomach growling loudly. Clutching my midsection I groaned inwardly. _How long has it been since I ate? _I wondered. I tried to count the hours taking in account of the time zone changes, but only succeeded in giving myself a small headache. My stomach growled once more, reminding me of its lack of food.

Reaching into my jean pocket I found the change from the lunch I had bought from school. _Damn, only five dollars, _I cursed. _Oh well, that's better then nothing._ Tugging on the door handle I was surprised to find that it was unlocked, not that I minded.

Quickly crossing the length of the parking lot I entered the diner and saw an older woman, around fifty or so, leaning on the counter.

"Can I 'elp ya shugah?" She asked in a friendly, yet tired, tone. I smiled slightly and sat at the bar and dug the few crumpled bills I had out of my pocket.

"Yah, um what can I get for five bucks?" I asked a bit sheepishly. The older woman smiled and pulled out a worn menu.

"Everyth'n from 'ere to 'ere's under five," she said pointing on the old menu.

"Thanks," I said as I scanned the list. Most of it consisted of mystery meat patties with a side of fries. Sighing I decided on a small order of cheese fries to go, the last thing I wanted was for Optimus to wake up and find me gone. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the mental image of a freaking out Optimus.

By the time I got my order two older men had entered the small diner and were creeping me out. Now I'm not one to be bothered by other people but these two guys gave off a very weird vibe. Leaving the small building I panicked inwardly when I saw that the two strangers were following me. Quickening my pace I tried to cross the parking lot as fast as I could.

"Wha's the hurry cutie?" One of the men asked resting a large hand on my shoulder. _Oh god, oh god, _I thought as my heart pounded on my chest painfully.

"I-I, uh," I tried to form some sort of coherent sentence but my brain was too focused on telling the rest of my body to get the hell away from the two of them that it failed to recognize speech.

"Awww I think you're scare'n her," the other said to his buddy in a ragged looking trucker hat. _Jazz! 'Hide! Optimus! Barricade! Anyone! _I screamed in my mind. Feeling hot breath on my neck my brain finally decided to let me speak.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed louder then I ever knew I could. The response I got was a hard hit on the back of my head and falling forward onto the hard asphalt, scraping up my hands and knees.

"GET THE FRAG AWAY FROM HER!" A _very _angry Ratchet yelled.

"Le's get outta here!" One of the men yelled, quickly followed by the sound of running feet. What could only be described as a growl came from Ratchet as the clicking and whirring of gears filled the air.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as ne kneeled beside me. Wincing, I sat myself up and nodded slightly. My entire body was shaking and the stinging of tears came to my eyes.

"Wha' happened?" Jazz asked as he walked up beside Ratchet. "Sarah you a'ight?"

"I think it would be best if Sarah spent the rest of the night with me. She took some damage to the back of her cranial unit and her hands and knees need to be bandaged," he said as he ran a quick scan on me.

"I agree," Optimus said, Ironhide and Bumblebee not far behind him. Wincing I shakily got to my feet and wrapped my arms around myself even though it wasn't cold.

"Come on," Ratchet said gently as he shifted back into his H2 mode and opened the back door for me. Sniffling I climbed in and sat down on the stretcher in the back.

"There is some rubbing alcohol in the cabinet above you along with some bandages," the Hummer said softly. Nodding in understanding I got the supplies and started to tend to my hands and knees.

"Care to tell me what you were doing out there alone?" The CMO asked once I had finished bandaging my injuries.

"I-I was hungry," I said softly as I rubbed my sore hands together. I felt Ratchet sink onto his shocks, as if getting more comfortable.

"Why didn't you ask someone to go with you?" He sighed.

"All of you were sleeping!" I said in my defense. "And its not like I knew that two guys were gonna try and rape me in the parking lot." That said I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

"How did all of this happen? You were just models on my shelf. How did-" the stinging of tears came to my eyes, keeping me from finishing my train of thought.

"Primus works in mysterious ways," the yellow mech said, a small smile in his tone. I snorted slightly at this.

"Yah well next time a warning would be nice. 'Oh by the way I'm gonna change your models into the real thing. 'K thanks.'" I said, changing my voice to emphasize my point. Ratchet vibrated in silent laughter. Before I could snap at him for laughing at me I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes.

"Get some rest youngling," the medic said softly.

"Not a youngling," I mumbled as I lay down on the stretcher, which I noticed was strangely comfortable, and fell asleep.


	4. Breakfast

**Toys and a Wish IV**

I was woken up by hunger pains what felt like minutes later. Groaning I moved to roll onto my stomach, but ended up falling off the stretcher that I had been sleeping on.

"Ow," I moaned from the floor.

"Are you alright Sarah?" The CMO asked.

"Yah great," I replied sarcastically as I pushed myself into a kneeling position, not very smart considering my knees were sore from the previous night. "What time is it?" I asked leaning on the stretcher as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It is seven twenty three in the morning," Ratchet replied. "Optimus wishes to speak with you after you have had breakfast."

"Yah uh little problem Ratchet, the last of my money was spent on those cheese fries that, are not only smashed into the ground, but are probably being eaten my multiple birds," I said as I pulled out the change from the previous night.

"Ah yes speaking of your…financial problem, Jazz has something for you" the medic said with a smile. "Also, I have a spare pair of shoes in the cabinet under the stretcher for you." I had forgotten that I didn't have shoes and laughed slightly.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled out the box and opened it. They were a pair of plain white tennis shoes and were size eight. I wore six and a half.

Climbing out of the back of the Search and Rescue Hummer I stretched and savored the early morning sun on my skin. Catching the sight of a pair of flashing headlights out of the corner of my eye, I found that it was Jazz. Smiling I walked over to the second in command and ran my hand over the edge of his hood in greeting.

"Mornin' sleepy head," he said a smile in his voice. I laughed and flicked his hood playfully.

"Ratchet said you have something for me?" I asked looking at the driver's seat, half expecting to see someone sitting there.

"I do," the silver mech said as he popped the passenger door open. "'S in the glove compartment." Sitting down I opened said compartment and a small plastic card fell onto the floor. Picking it up, I found that it was a credit card. It looked exactly like the Bank of America one I had back home, signature and everything. The only difference was the small hologram in the corner. Instead of it being an eagle, it was an Autobot insignia.

"How…" that was all I could say as I turned the small plastic card over in my hands. Jazz chuckled softly.

"Don' worry 'bout the details, but tha' card's got no limits," a smirk was obvious in his tone. I opened my mouth to say something but the second in command cut me short.

"Now," he said that and a man flickered to life in the driver's seat beside me. Not expecting this I yelped in surprise and fell out of the silver Solstice, which fortunately was close to the ground.

"Sarah! You a'ight?" The dark skinned holo-form asked leaning out the passenger side door. That was twice that I had fallen in the span of less then fifteen minutes, a new record.

"Damn it," I hissed in pain as I rolled onto my side, removing my feet from the Solstice as I went. "Warn a girl Jazz."

"Sorry," a warm voice, filled with genuine concern, said from beside me. Looking up I found the holo-form of the second in command reaching down to help me up. I guess I had a pretty shocked look on my face because a smile crept across his human face.

"Chivalry 'aint dead yet," he said as he helped me to my feet. Brushing myself off, I laughed.

"No but its pretty damn close," I said as we made our way to the diner.

As the two of us walked across the parking lot I managed to get a decent look at the second in command's holo-form. His skin was a soft brown, sort of mocha color, and had a head of black dreadlocks that were slightly past his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the one-piece dark blue sunglasses he was wearing. _Just like his visor, _I thought. Shortening my stride a little I tried to get a better look at what he was wearing. I guess I wasn't being very ninja-like because the second in command laughed softly and looked back at me through his blue sunglasses with a smile.

"See somethin' ya like?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side playfully. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I suddenly found my shoes very interesting as I brushed past him.

"Maybe," I said softly as the two of us entered the small diner, my cheeks still burning.

The two of us were greeted by the same woman that I had bought the fries from the previous night. Sitting the two of is in a booth that overlooked the parking lot she handed us our menus and took our drink orders, milk for me and a coffee for Jazz.

After deciding what I wanted, chocolate chip pancakes, I folded the menu and stared out into the parking lot. I could just see Optimus's smokestacks and the top of Ironhide. Suddenly Ratchet's words rung in my head: _Optimus wishes to speak with you after you have had breakfast._ I must have had quite a look on my face because Jazz broke the silence.

"You a'ight?" He asked looking me over. "You look like Megatron jus' fell outta the sky." I tried to smile but I guess it came out as more of a grimace because Jazz fixed his bright blue eyes on me, he had taken his sunglasses off, and gave me a 'come-on-you-can-tell-me' look.

"Just thinking," I said taking a sip of my milk.

"'Bout?" The second in command pressed. I sighed in defeat and decided that I might as well ask him.

"Is Optimus mad at me?" I asked looking up back at Jazz sheepishly. The response I got was him looking at me as if I'd grown a third head.

"Why'd he be mad at ya?" He asked as our food was brought to us. I gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. After a few seconds the second in command realized what I was talking about and let out a warm laugh.

"Sarah, he's not mad at ya, slag he was more worried then anythin'," the dark skinned holo-form said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "Now go on and eat, we gotta get back on the road in an hour."


	5. Talk

The rest of the meal passed by in content silence, though I'll admit my mind was…well…less then content. For one the little fan-girly voice in the back of my head, which had been completely silent until now, wouldn't _shut up_. Not going into too much detail, the ramblings at the moment pretty much consisted of: omgitsJazzwtfbbq? Yah…not one of the better parts of my personality.

After using my spiffy new credit card to pay for everything, I made a quick run to the restroom and met Jazz outside. My anxiety must've been showing still because the second in command cast me a side glance.

"You keep chewin' on your lip you're gonna wear a hole in it," he said with a soft smile. I didn't even notice that I had been worrying my lip.

"Sorry," I said ceasing the nervous habit.

"I told ya he ain't mad at ya, so don't worry," as he said that he squeezed my shoudler slightly to emphasize his point. I managed to crack a small, but genuine, smile when he said that.

Once the rest of the Autobot's came into view, Jazz's holo dissipated, leaving me alone. Gathering my nerve, I made my way over to where Optimus was. Once I was close enough to him, I couldn't help but marvel at his alt mode. The dark blue flames across the front contrasted greatly with the orange and red behind them and the morning sun reflected the metallic flakes in the paint perfectly. I resisted the urge to run my fingers over the warm, smooth detailing.

"Ratchet said you wanted to talk to me?" This came out as more of a statement then a question on my part. The answer that I got was the passenger's side door swinging open soundlessly. I reached up to grab the chrome handle by the door so I could hoist myself up, but it was too high.

"I hate being short," I cursed as I glared at the offending object. Optimus vibrated in silent laughter and sunk down onto his shocks so I could get a better grip on the handle.

"Thanks," I said as I tried to control the smile that spread across my face as I pulled myself up into the cab. The door swung shut with a soft thud and then there was the awkward silence, at least for me it was. I had just opened my mouth to say something when Optimus spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Uh," I stammered, caught off guard by the worry. "Fine, just a little banged up. Optimus I'm _really _sorry about last night." I pressed on before the Autobot leader could say anything else, the heat rushing to my face as I suddenly found my hands very interesting.

"You have nothing to apologize for," the red and blue mech replied evenly. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me short.

"There was no way you could have known something like that would have happened," the tone in his voice left no room for argument. Deciding that it would be pointless to argue with him, I sighed and leaned back in the comfortable cloth seat, still engrossed in my hands. Again there was an awkward silence. Gathering my nerve I spoke again.

"C-Can I ride with someone else today?" as soon as I said that I realized how it sounded. "Not that don't like riding with you!" My face must've been as read as the Autobot insignia. I continued to panic until I felt the cab vibrating in silent laughter.

"Don't laugh at me," I retorted softly, trying to force the blood from my face.

"My apologies Sarah," the Autobot leader said, smile apparent in his tone. "I have no objections to you riding with someone else." I nodded in understanding as the door swung open, but not before the Semi lowered itself once more.

"Thanks," I said softly as I got out and patted the side of the truck and then made my way over to the silver Solstice that was Jazz. The second in command opened the passenger side door before I could even say anything. Letting out a sigh as I sat in the leather seat I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"God talking to Optimus is nerve wracking," I sighed as I ran my hands over my face. Jazz laughed good-naturedly as he started his engine along with everyone else. The five of them rolled onto the highway and headed west.

The first five minutes of the drive consisted of me investigating the interior of the silver Pontiac. I could tell Jazz found this horribly amusing by the way he would occasionally vibrate in silent laughter and would stop when I shot the steering wheel an angry glare. Eventually settling back down into my seat I leaned against the door and stared out the window, my mind wandering freely. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Jazz calling my name.

"Sarah!" the second in command half yelled, jerking my seat to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said rather intelligently as I started in surprise.

"You a'ight?" the second in command repeated, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yah, I'm fine," a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I ran my hand over the leather divider. "Just thinking."

"Must've been some intense thinkin', you've been starin' out the window for almost half a cycle," he said. The small smile spread across my face as I spoke.

"I was just thinking about my best friend KC," I said sensing Jazz's unspoken question. "And how much she'd love this." Conveniently leaving out how she was Decepticon aligned, well I guess bi-factional if you really wanted to split hairs.

"I take it she's a fan too?" the second in command asked, a smirk in his tone. A soft laugh escaped my mouth as I leaned on the door and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Yah, I'm the one that introduced her to you guys actually," a grin spreading across my face. "Well, more like got her back into you guys." Letting out a sigh, I wondered how she was dong.

We met at the bus stop at the beginning of third grade and hit it off immediately. From then on into sixth grade, throughout Middle School and into High School we were almost inseparable. It was hard when both of use started college, her being half way across the country and me being stuck on the eastern seaboard. That was tolerable for the first few years, since she would come home for the summer and we both lived in the same neighborhood so it was literally a five minute walk to her house. But then her parents moved to Maine. It was hard and caused a lot of tears on my part, but thirteen years of friendship doesn't die so easily. If anything the miles between us brought us even closer.

I guess my silence caused the second in command to worry because my seatbelt tightened a little. Smiling at the gesture, I patted the divider in thanks and stretched my back the best I could in the semi cramped space. Never having been one for long car rides my legs and back were locking up on me, not to mention the fact that I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Jazz must have sensed this because he rolled down my window and flipped through the stations until he came across a rock one.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I closed my eyes, leaned against the door and let the wind whip through my hair.


End file.
